HTF - Liftys Nightmare
by QueenRayleigh3
Summary: Lifty turned into a girl as Shifty left him again...but as things became worse for Lifty. Lifty got kidnapped by Fliqpy who was attracted to the female-raccoon..


It happened

* * *

Lifty was turned into a girl by Sniffles chemical that he dared to drink by his brother Shifty...things went down hillas Shifty left him again although Shifty was too greedy to react Lifty felt so betrayed again... that's when Lifty walked down

the street and stolen a girls black dress and boots Lifty even wore her longhair down as she walks off and mumbles, "oooohhhh...if I ever see Shifty again I will..." she trailed off as she felt someone watching her...that's when she felt a

cold and bloody hand on her thigh... Lifty gasped as a familiar voice said, "hello...my dear." Lifty said, "w..w..who's there?" The voice said as Lifty felt a hand touching her inner thigh, you know dam well who the hell it is Lifty... Liftys eyes  
/widened as she said imeediatly recognizing the voice, "Fli...Fliqpy.." Fliqpy said as he touched her big breasts, yyeeeaaahhh...that's right baby...it's me...and I think your fine as hell." Lifty felt paralyzed as he felt his hand touching her.  
/Lifty could only stand still as Fliqpy held out a long piece of rope... Lifty said, "no...no..please n...mmpphh.." Fliqpy places a hand on his mouth as he felt Fliqpys hand on his thigh. Fliqpy said as he held a gun in his hand, "now...let's get  
/going...shall

/we?" Lifty could only nod as they both walked into the ally way.

* * *

The rape.

* * *

Lifty was paralyzed by fear as Fliqpy looked at her with a perverted grin. Lifty felt his arms and legs shaking as Fliqpy walked toward her with a black collar... Lifty felt his heart pounding in fear. Fliqpy then pinned him to the wall as he placed the  
/collar on him before turning him around and grabbing his waist. Lifty said, "please...no...I didn't w...mmpphh.." Fliqpy covered his mouth once more and said, "that's what I wanna hear...your all mine...baby...now shake your ass and I mean it...and  
/move it closer to where my dick can feel your ass..." Lifty

/had no choice but to shake it. Lifty could feel Fliqpys crouch on his big ass... Fliqpy moaned as Lifty let out a moan as well, "mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...mmmm...when he was done Fliqpy said as he pinned him to the ground and held his neck,

now let's get to the point. Lifty blushes in embarrassment as Fliqpy places a piece of

/duct tape on his mouth. Lifty muffled a plea but Fliqpy ignored it. As Fliqpy got off of him Lifty sat up and looked at him. Fliqpy then said, now time to tie up some loose ends. Lifty felt so much fear in him. Lifty pulled down the upper part of  
/her sexy

dress revealing her enormous breast and muffled a moan as she shook her breast a little making Fliqpy grinned, "mmmmmmm...Mmm...

Mmmmm...mmmm...mmmmmmm..." Fliqpy then walked closer to him as he began sucking on Liftys breast Fliqpy tied up his waist and hands behind his back as Lifty muffled a moan, "mmmmmmm...Mmm..

...mmmmm...mmmmmmm...mmmmmm...mmmmm" when Fliqpy was done he forces Lifty up and bends him down as he prepares to swap his rear end. Fliqpy then said, now time to spank some ass...I haft to admit you have a fine looking ass... Lifty felt so scared  
/as

he can feel Fliqpys hand smacking his rear end. As Fliqpy stopped he then forced Lifty to look at him and said, now...dance sexually and no tricks. Lifty nodded and began sexually moving. He shook his rear end while shaking his breast. Fliqpy smirked  
/at him as Lifty sexually walks to him and muffled a sexuall-moan, " mmmmmm...mmmmmm...mmmmm...mmmmmmm...mmmmm...mmmmm..mmmmmmm...mm..mm..mmmm...mmmmm" then things went worse for Lifty as Fliqpy forced him down, spread his legs wide, and shovehis  
/dick into him. Lifty can only scream as he was gonna cum easy and badly.

* * *

Wake up

* * *

When Lifty woke up he was in the hospital. Lifty said, "wh..what?..."he realized that he wasamale again. He looked at himself and said, "I...I..I'm a guy again...but still...what happened?" Then a familiar voice said, "I dared you to

drink Sniffles chemical and you went into a coma...because of me." Lifty turned to Shifty who was very guilty for some reason. Lifty said, "wh..what?...I don't understand...how long was I out?" Shifty said still in guilt, "about 2 months." Lifty was  
/shocked and said, "TWO MONTHS?!" Shifty nodded. That's when Lifty said, "but...I don'tUnderstand...I turned into a girl and I was kidnapped by Fliqpy and he...he raped me." Shifty eyes as he said, what?...Lifty?...are you?... Lifty started to

cry and said, "you left me behind by the hands of that psychopath that raped me and kept touching me...I woulda died by getting raped to death...why?..." Lifty started to sob very badly as Shifty rushes to his side and hugs him for comfort. Shifty  
/said, it's okay Lift...I'm here now...it's okay... Lifty cried and said, "pr...promise me...to..." Shifty cuts him off and said, "ssshhh...don't worry...I know Ive been very selfish and stupid but...I won't let anything like that happen

to you little brother...I love you" Lifty said hugs him back and cries, "oh Shifty...I love you too." Then Lifty fell asleep in Shiftys arms as Lifty himself pets his head.

* * *

THE END!


End file.
